Goodbye, My Almost Lover
by mimieuxx
Summary: Acima de tudo... Sentiria profunda falta de seu primeiro, único e eterno amor. Acima de tudo, sentiria falta de Inuyasha."


**Goodbye, My Almost Lover.**

Kagome andava a passos lentos dentre a floresta, procurando absorver o máximo de detalhes possíveis. Suas coisas em mãos, lágrimas nos olhos e um alerta em mente, avisando-a de que aquela seria a última vez.

A última vez, enfim. Após tantos alarmes falsos e tentativas falhas de negar sua felicidade, dizendo não à única fonte de alegria que ela tinha, enfim estava indo. Já escurecia, o sol se punha detrás das árvores, sendo engolido delicadamente pelo horizonte, para que a lua pudesse tomar seu lugar, junto das estrelas.

Suspirou fundo, decididamente sentiria muita falta daquele lugar.

Sentiria falta de tudo que ali existia. De todos que conhecera, até dos que não tivera a chance de conhecer. Os lugares por onde passou, os sentimentos que sentiu, os amigos que formou.

Acima de tudo... Sentiria profunda falta de seu primeiro, único e eterno amor. Acima de tudo, sentiria falta de Inuyasha.

Sentiria falta do modo que ele sorria. Do modo que ele falava, do modo que ele sempre estava ali para seus amigos, para protegê-los e ajudá-los como e quando fosse preciso...

De seu jeito arrogante, pretensioso e orgulhoso, mas com um coração imenso dentro de seu peito. De seus cabelos prateados reluzentes, cabelos que a encantaram desde a primeira vez que os viu... De suas orelhas... De seus olhos...

Aqueles olhos dourados... Tão dele e de mais ninguém... Não importava o quanto Kagome visse aqueles mesmos olhos em outros, nunca seriam o mesmo, por mais idênticos que fossem.

Pois não carregaria a tristeza que Kagome via nos seus. Não carregaria a bravura e a segurança que tais olhos lhe causavam, que a inundava todas as vezes que fixava os seus nos dele...

Não carregaria aquele amor que ela tanto via. Ela admirava aqueles olhos reluzentes, cheios de amor.

Mesmo que o amor não fosse para ela.

Mesmo que quando seus olhos brilhassem, o brilho não fosse direcionado a ela. Mesmo que o amor que Kagome sentia por ele não fosse correspondido. Mesmo que a realidade trazida naqueles olhos fosse inevitável...

... Ele nunca a amara.

Kagome sentiu lágrimas invadirem seus olhos ao pensar. Ao pensar que toda a paixão que sentira e todos os esforços que fizera foram em vão.

Que tudo o que vivera ali fora uma mentira. Uma mentira cruel, uma enganação que Kagome insistia amargamente a acreditar, insistir e levar adiante, dia após dia, carregando o fardo daquele amor tão intenso, mas tão infeliz.

O fardo que, apesar de doloroso, ela continuava carregando sem contestar. Era o que a puxava para baixo, sua âncora particular. Entretanto, era o que a impulsionava a continuar.

Tentando por vezes conquistar seu coração, mesmo que este já pertencesse à outra. Mas não, aquilo não a impedia de continuar tentando. Infrutiferamente, continuava.

Mas de repente parou de tentar, parou de esperar. "Quem sabe um dia ele me ame?" Era o que pensava. Era seu mantra, sua esperança alimentada erroneamente.

Era o que mantinha seu coração batendo em meio à morte de todo o restante de seu corpo.

Ela podia sentir-se movendo aos poucos, devagar, a ausência de Inuyasha arrancando-lhe seu oxigênio gradativamente. Sugando e sugando, até que não houvesse mais resquícios.

O vento leve do fim de tarde batia em seu rosto enquanto ela andava em meio às árvores, fazendo-as farfalhar. E todas as vezes que aquilo acontecia, ela parava, imóvel. Estática.

Metade dela sentia medo, e a outra esperava que aquele som fosse produzido por Inuyasha, correndo para ela. Abraçando-a apertado, dizendo que tudo aquilo não passara de um mal-entendido. Que Kikyou não mais ocupava seu coração e que Kagome era seu verdadeiro amor.

Mas aquilo não estava acontecendo.

Não importa o quanto ela esperasse imóvel, ele nunca vinha. E Kagome duvidava que viesse.

Esperar por quem nunca vinha seria sua sina. O que ela sempre fizera, ainda mantendo a esperança, mesmo que soubesse da realidade.

Inuyasha não viria. Não por ela. Nunca se preocupara o suficiente para tal.

A floresta parecia não ter fim. Por mais que Kagome andasse, o passo anterior parecia não ter sido dado. Ela voltava à estaca zero, outra e outra vez.

Olhou para cima, avistando a grande e majestosa Árvore Sagrada. Lembrou-se de tantos momentos bons que tivera ali...

Apesar da desilusão, percebeu, tudo aquilo valera a pena.

Assim que se lembrava de suas lágrimas, lembrava-se também de seus sorrisos. Todos os momentos, bons ou ruins, valeram à pena. Tudo o que passara até ali fora a melhor coisa em sua vida. Em toda a sua vida. Naquela era estavam os momentos mais especiais que se lembrava de ter.

Conheceu as melhores pessoas. Lutou junto das melhores pessoas. Apaixonou-se pela melhor pessoa que podia tê-lo feito.

Considerou desistir. Considerou jogar tudo aquilo para o alto e voltar correndo para eles, e dizer que sentia muito, que fora apenas um lapso como todos os outros, e que ela nunca seria capaz de deixá-los.

Ela poderia estar sendo sincera com todos os outros, mas mentia descaradamente para si mesma.

Apenas fazendo-se sofrer novamente, esperando que Inuyasha reconsiderasse e reconhecesse que Kagome era a mulher de sua vida. Não Kikyou. Esperando que ele dissesse que Kagome, sim, era a possuidora de seu coração.

Mas ela sabia que aquilo não seria verdade.

E aquilo a destroçava por dentro.

A destroçava saber que a pessoa por quem seu coração batia, tinha o coração batendo por outra.

Saber que a pessoa que amava sempre pertenceu à outra.

Inuyasha sempre amou Kikyou. Kagome não tinha idéia do que tinha na cabeça para achar que em algum momento poderia ser melhor que Kikyou.

O coração de Inuyasha pertencia única e exclusivamente à Kikyou, e a Kagome nada restava a fazer, a não ser ir.

Voltar para sua era, a era a qual pertencia. Iniciar uma vida nova. Uma vida sem Inuyasha. Esquecer tudo o que vivera ali. Nunca mais pensar no maldito poço ou nas felicidades que o mesmo trouxera para a sua vida.

Kagome sabia que não poderia seguir em frente sem arrancar Inuyasha completamente de sua vida e seu coração. Assim como sabia que não havia jeito algum de tirá-lo de lá. Ela o amava demais para tal.

Desejou que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um sonho. Apenas um terrível pesadelo, onde acordaria em sua era, sua vida seria normal outra vez.

Que talvez nada daquilo existisse. Que não conhecesse Inuyasha, e menos, _que não o tivesse amado mais que a própria vida._

Mas se não existisse, a sua felicidade e alegria não teriam existido.

Decidiu então viver sua própria vida; conviver com sua própria tristeza e compartilhar apenas com si mesma sua desilusão.

As lembranças ficariam em sua mente, num lugar escuro, apenas para lembrá-la em momentos aleatórios de que nada fora em vão, e que tudo aquilo valera à pena.

Valera?

Chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando repelir os pensamentos de sua cabeça. Mas é claro que valera! Tudo aquilo.

O que não nos mata nos deixa mais fortes.

O farfalhar das árvores aumentou, e Kagome apavorara-se. Respirava pesadamente, seu coração acelerando pelo medo.

Viu um vulto aproximando-se rapidamente, vermelho e branco. E ali sentiu que seu coração explodiria de tão rápido que batia. Sentiu uma felicidade imensa, que não teve, definitivamente, como explicar.

_Inuyasha._

Ele parou na frente de Kagome, semblante aliviado, mas triste. Reluzente, Kagome não soube bem o motivo. Ela deixara claro prontamente de que não queria ser seguida. O que ele fazia ali?

- Vim te buscar. – Ele disse como se lesse seus pensamentos.

- Por que se importa? – Kagome disse com voz elevada amargamente, exausta com toda aquela indecisão que apenas a fazia sofrer ainda mais.

Cabisbaixo, Inuyasha apertou os punhos, hesitante. – Por-porque... Porque eu amo você.

O coração de Kagome acelerou novamente, batendo mais rápido e descompassado que nunca. Perguntou-se se ele poderia ouvi-lo, tão eufórico e frenético.

- Você... O quê? – Não conseguia falar direito, sua voz saiu rouca. Inuyasha levantou o olhar e torceu o nariz como se pedisse para não fazê-lo repetir. Sentiu as lágrimas de novo subirem em seus olhos, ameaçando sair e denunciar a tamanha felicidade e dúvida que rondavam sua cabeça. – Mas você ama a Kikyou. Você me disse. – Sentiu seu coração apertar ao dizer: - Você a escolheu, não a mim.

Inuyasha olhou para a Lua, impotente e majestosa no céu. – Sim, eu disse. Mas eu estava mentindo. Não há mentira mais descarada do que essa, Kagome. Eu não quis dizer o que sentia, você sabe como me sinto sobre isso. Nunca achei que você fosse ir embora de fato, e quando você saiu de lá... – Os olhos dele tremeluziam. – Eu realmente senti que, dessa vez, era sério. Eu vim por você. Vim pra te dizer que esse mundo não é o mesmo sem você, Kagome. – Disse ao que aproximava dela, cada vez mais perto, envolvendo-na num abraço, como se tentasse consolar a si mesmo e ao seu desespero por quase perdê-la. Talvez tentasse. – Não é o mesmo. – Respirou fundo, na intenção de absorver seu aroma. Não sentia a Kikyou ali. Sentia Kagome. Apenas e só Kagome. – Seu cheiro... Eu... Eu... Amo você. – Afrouxou o enlace, olhando-a nos olhos. – Você me ama?

Kagome não conseguia respirar. Não pela pressão contra o corpo de Inuyasha, mas sim sem fôlego pela revelação repentina. Era demais para que ela pudesse processar. Uma lágrima caiu de seu rosto, enquanto ela finalmente se sentiu livre para poder dizer deliberadamente o que sentia.

- Eu te amo. Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo. Muito. Muito! – Retribuiu o olhar, fixamente, nos olhos de Inuyasha. Os dele estavam repletos de lágrimas. – Você não sabe o quanto esperei para ouvir isso de você! Você n... – fora interrompida quando Inuyasha juntou seus lábios aos dela com urgência.

Beijaram-se longamente, os dois em um deleite profundo, apenas sentindo um ao outro e mais nada. Kagome manteve seus lábios levemente grudados aos dele, e sentiu uma lágrima sair de seus olhos, indo em direção às maçãs do rosto de Inuyasha. Sorriu contra seus lábios.

- Não, você não sabe.

**~~Fim.**


End file.
